ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 41
Title: Overcome Characters :;Ultras ::;Evil Messiah's Group *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): Leo, Seven, Taro, Mebius, Hikari *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Virus, Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena :;Kaiju&Seijin *Evil Messiah Manuscript Plot Overcoming Void :;One On the verge of losing himself, the memories of his past, the images of his family appears in his mind, as One is currently in his own mind as an astral projection. Even though the past sins he commited is tricking the young Ultra, images of how he overcome it appears as well as due to once hearing the words of his wife and how his Daughter respected him as a father. "That's right, Giga and Xena has forgiven me. I should not succumb to the power of void just to redeem myself. I have already redeem myself from those sins." said One. From himself, light begin emitting out from his mind, destroying the black crud aura that is covering his body. "For the sake of my future, the future of the universes and the future if my family and friends, Evil Messiah is doing down." said One, clenching his fist tightly in his mind, the astral projection of himself disappear. Through mental link, One regains control of his own physical body and found himself being transformed into his current strongest form, Wisdom Mode. And there, he escapes from the void dimension that is holding him back. "The others are probably should be overcoming their own void as well." said One, to himself. "Everyone, hear my voices, wake up, overcome it, this is trickery tactic, should not be affected by it." continued One. :;Xena Just as Xena was to be succumbed to the power of Void and become Evil Messiah's puppet. Suddenly, the depressed Xena heard a voice that save him from the brink of void and the voice was somehow familiar, as it he had heard it before. "Our son.... Our son...." said the voice. "Father, Mother, is that you?" asked Xena, trying to break free from the evil clutches of the void. "Son, we will wish you the best of luck in heavens, do us proud." said the voice. "Alright, I will not succumb to Evil Messah's threat! Father, Mother, you will always be in my heart and thanks to your courage, I will overcome it." said Xena as he covers himself in an aura of light. "Xena Phoenix!" said Xena as he summons a barrage of rocky fireballs behind him, "One, I had forgiven you for what you done, we are best friends, alongside Giga!" continued Xena. Using the Xena Phoenix, Xena break through the illusions and images casted inside his mind, and taking care control of his whole body. He is now back to the reality world, he takes flight, to get out of the Void Dimension and meeting One. "Xena, you have arrived." said One. "Yes, One, we will wait for the others to overcome it as well. In the meantime, we should encourage them, hope it will give them more strong to overcome the void as well!" said Xena. "Alright." said One. One, putting his both hands together, "Everyone, please hear my prayers and fight to the end!" Xena, did the same, "Everyone, we have faith in the power of Genesis!" :;Cure Inside the mind of the manipulator of water, Cure being succumbed to the power of Void, suddenly recalls Genesis Messiah's memories. He finally realized that why the voice he had heard about joining the void to save Curium Water and Planet Cure is just a trick to join the void. "A trick! Huh!?" asked Cure. "No, no, it is not a trick!" said a shadowy voice. "Evil Power, be vanquished by my Curium Water, power of Void? Don't give me that. I believe in the reality, to protect Curium Water and Planet Cure, we need the truth and the reality. All this, void, is just nonsense!!!" said Cure as returns back to the reality world, destroying the black crud that is covered his real physical body and regaining back full control of his body. "One, Xena, I had heard your voices. Thanks for encouraging me!" said Cure as he finds his way to exit the Void Dimension as well. Recalling about building a good relationship and seeing Yvon's determination in waiting for Virus, Cure somehow developed a sense of remorse against Virus, and also believes that he will one day return to the path of good. "In the meantime, I will live my life to the fullest and protect what I need to protect and devoting my life to!!" said Cure. Afterwards, Yvon regains control back of her physical body again. "Yvon, you are back." said Cure. "Yeah, Brother, I heard what you said, alongside the words of One and Xena." said Yvon as she recalls how did she overcome the power of void. :;Yvon (Flashback) As Yvon is succumbing to the power of Void, the crystal of the Sunrium Blade glows, recalling to Yvon how she had been chosen by the power of Void. "Remember how you managed to overcome Virus' Voiderium for many years and giving birth to Dark Sceptor." said the voice of the Sunrium Blade. "No, Yvon, don't listen to the blade." said a voice. "Yvon, believe in existence!" said the Sunrium Blade, Yvon, whom had her knees on the ground of her mind as a mental projection and finally standing up, grabbing the Sunrium Blade and slashing the shadowy figure into half as well as the illusions and images casted by the void. "Thanks Sunrium Blade, I finally returned back. Now I know what I need to do. By the will of myself, and everyone sake, I must not succumb to the void." said Yvon as she regains control of her body through a form of telepathy power and final manifestated in the real world, holding the Sunrium Blade with her right hand and holding it in front of her. "For Virus and Dark Sceptor's sake, any for the sake of the universe and everyone else. Killing Evil Messiah now is my number one priority." said Yvon, pledging her determination towards the Sunrium Blade. "Good." a voice from the Sunrium Blade. At the same time, Cure regains back control of his physical body as well. (End of Flashback) "Yvon, what should we do about Virus after this madness is over?" asked Cure. "We need to convince him and being him back to our side. Evil Messiah did not completely corrupt his heart so there's a chance. Through, the power of love and courage!" said Yvon. "Well, we will try and meet him persoanlly after Evil Messiah's death." said Cure. "Ermm brother, we should and we must do it for his sake." said Yvon. "You were saying Virus still have Genesis Messiah's Sunrium converted genes, just like us?" asked Cure. "Ahh...yes!" said Yvon. "Also, you did a good job overcoming the power of void back there." said Cure. "Thanks brother, this is because I had seen too much of Void in the past and thanks to encouragement given by the Sunrium Blade, I managed to walk out of the misery. Anyways, let's go and meet One and Xena, while we wait for everyone else." said Yvon, both of them went and reunite with Xena and Giga. The void dimension is shrinking in size, due to the void holding lesser and lesser Ultras than before. And the others, are already 75 percent breaking through this void dimension already. "O, the ultimate battle will commence soon." said Evil Messiah, watching everything from afar. :;Giga "No! All this is fake! We don't wish for harmony peace through vengeance and hatred, we bring it through happiness and pride!" said Giga. "Giga-san, I have the same mindset as you, Thanks to your words, I had overcome the power of void and those idiotic illusions and images are mocking me." said Mirai. "Let's go out of here and regain control our body back!" said Giga. Mirai ad Giga grabs each others' hands, and begin emitting light out from their entire body, piercing the aura of black crud that is devouring their physical body that's is on the outside. "Our future, our pride, we overcome it!" said Giga. "Our future must not be trample by the darkness!" said Mirai as shen closes her eyes while Giga regains control back his own body on the outside, his astral projection disappears as well, leaving Giga inside his body. "Giga-san, you are back?" asked Mirai. "Yeah, Mirai, let's end this, the others are waiting for us, quick!" said Giga while Mirai nodded with excitement and assumes his Space Form, and meeting One, Xena, Cure and Yvon at the place the four of them are. :;Windy "What? Corrupting Planet Stormy? And bring peace to the universe? Don't mess with me, Void!" said Windy as he stands up from his knees on the ground of his mind as an astral projection of himself. "What you mean? Are you saying Genesis can bring harmony?" asked a shadowy figure in front of the young Scorpium Ultra, "That's right, what you are saying are literally wrong and to the degree of atrocious." said Windy, with pride, "Look all this images and illusions, you fool!" said the shadowy figure. However, impaired to before, Windy stands up and walk towards those images and illusions, showing his bravery to the shadowy figure of himself. "Vanish, Void! Stormy Mist Lightning!" said Windy, the Scorpium Ultras uses his ultimate attack, delivering lightning blasts in the form of stormy clouds at the shadowy figure of himself. The shadowy figure finally disappeared. Through mental link, a light glows from Windy's mind, and allowing Windy to regain control back his physical body and removing the black crud, taking flight to meet the others whom has overcome it. "They will return soon!" murmured Windy. :;All All in the verge of being engulfed by the power of Void, illusions of Rainbowiums appeared inside All's mind and body. However, dark illusions of images of cursed "Rainbow" and cursed "Planet Rainbow" continued to appear, trying to confuses the young Scorpium Ultra. "This time for sure, I am overcoming this crap!" said All. "No, this is no crap, this is serious and is a reality." said the shadowy figure of himself. "No, you are a liar! My friends and comrades are waiting for me to overcome it. My gosh, I should have overpower you earlier you. Sorry for the wait, yah!" said All. All harness all the colours of the rainbow, using the Colorium Swords techniques to pierce through the images and illusions caused by that shadowy figure and destroying that shadowy figure as well. And finally through mental link, he regain control back his physical body and manifested back into real time, just like the others previously. "Rainbowiums, my faithful messengers and comrades, I will protect all of you to the very end!" said All, escaping from the void dimension and clenching his fists. :;Lava Just as illusions and images of the "destroyed" Planet Terra and the damaged ecosystems inside the Planet Terra is slowly tricking and devouring the manipulator of mud and fire. Looking at the stuff carefully again, the Scorpium Ultra finally know something is missing from the illusions and images. "Those stuff do not have the Terrariums! My faithful messenger and comrades from the Planet. All this is most likely to be fake and not real." said Lava. Lava summons his Lava Sword, prepared to cut through the images and illusions. "Young man, stop! You cut down, your life will be ended." said the shadowy figure . "Cutting down those things that are fake will NOT have an effect on my lifeforce or whatever sort. You are void, and you are not real, whatever you cast are obicpusly fake as well. Although you, Evil Messiah's void power is absolute, there are so many obvious flaws. Through this, I am becoming stronger." said Lava, Lava charges the Lavarium Energy (Lava/Fire), and fires stream of fire from his both hands like a flamethrower, destroying the illusions and images casted by the shadowy figure. "No, No!" said the shadowy figure. "And you, begone by the will of the fire, Phoenix Stream!" said Lava as he fires a stream of energy from his Lava Sword, killing the shadowy figure and through mental link, he manifestated back into the reality world from his own mind, regaining control back his physical body, and finally flying away to meet those, whom is waiting for him, waving for him. Just before leaving, he notices the remaining Ultras are coming out of their dillenia as well. :;Dark Sceptor "No, wait, I hear it!! Mother's words!! Uncle Words!!" said the manipulator of blade and disease's son. "They are wanting to trick you." said the shadowy figure. "Huh? What they are saying are universal truth!! And what you saying, it atrocious truth!! I will meet my father, Virus son and I am sure my mother's words and love for him will bring him back from his idiotic acts!!" said Dark Sceptor. "No, I mean, you should resent you parents!" said the shadowy figure. "You!! Shut Up!!" said Dark Sceptor as he summons his Sceptor Blade, and cutting whether nonsense that is infesting with his mind. Through mental link, he manifested back to reality and control back his own physical body. He then holds the Sceptium Blade in front of him and swear to pledge his loyality and purdue to the blade. Afterwards, he took flight to meet the others. :;Zero&Leo&Mebius&Hikari&Seven "Guys, it's working, This dimension is starting to receive cracks!" said Hikari. "It's working? Let me help a bit!" said Mebius, Mebius engulfs himself with flames and using the Mebium Dynamite, burning through the dimension slightly. "Yeah, continue working on it guys, we have heard the words of others as well, from the outside, they are encouraging us!" said Leo. "Leo is right!" said Seven, Seven transforming into Glitter Version of himself and firing an enhanced and stronger version of his Wide Shot and the Emerium Ray respectively, breaking though the dimension as well. Leo uses his own Ultra Shooter as well. "Shining Ultraman Zero! Shining Emerium Wide Shot!" said Zero as he transforms into Shining Zero and unleashes his finisher in that form as well. Finally, they manged to completely cut through the Void Dimension that is purposefully holding them and the most compelling reason, trapping them. Afterwards, they took flight and when to meet the others. "Yo Guys!" said Leo. "Hi, Father, Grandfather, Mebius and Hikari, you guys alright?" asked One. "Yeah, thanks for the concern." said Mebius, patting on One's shoulder. "Everyone's here?" asked Windy. "Let me see!" said Dark Sceptor. "Nah, there are three more." said Zero. "Yeah, Zero's right." said Yvon. "Celestial, Trident and Vader, hear our prayers and overcome the illusionary fate imposed by the powers of Void!" said Cure with pride and excitement. :;Celestial Celestial while succumbing to the power of void, the voices of his other comrades reaches him as well, giving the Ultra a helping hand at his darkness and his most despairing moment of his life. "No, no, don't believe them!" said the shadowy voice. "What? Don't believe them?? They are my friends and they know me well. There's is no special reason on why I should believe you." said Celestial. "But you wanted to be an explorer and a combatant as well...." said the shadowy voice. "What are you talking about, Void? All of your sayings are atrocious lies. My friends and allies are right and has the rightful law to deny the power of void." said Celestial. "Geez... what are saying?" said the shadowy voice. "What am saying? I am saying, despite wanting to explore but my priority is now becoming a combatant and the others will decide later on. And you, Void, disappear. Sphere Ball!" said Celestial as he summons a sphere of moon ball and launches it at the shadowy figure, engulfing it and destroying it as well as the illusions and images that are being casted on the Scorpium Ultra as well, the manipulator of crescent. "Let's return to the real world. And the future that we hope to achieve." continued Celestial and finallythrough mental link, Celestial returns back to the reality world and control over his own phyiscal body, tearing through the black crud aura engulfing his body and taking flight, to meet those, whom are waiting for him as well. Joining Celestial are his two best friends, Vader and Trident, whom the three of them are best friends. Both of them depicted about what happened to them earlier on. :;Vader (Flashback) "No, no, no, all this is wrong!!" said Vader as he stands up bravely, pointing his fingers to the shadowy figure. "Why, are you talking garbage???" continued Vader, the manipulator of darkness. "You are using darkness powers as an Ultra, and void are also darkness, you should join us, Through the things I should you, you should be convinced." said the shadowy figure. "I heard the voices of my friends and allies, they are telling me your degree of harmony and peace is illusionary and not something to be trusted." said Vader. "You will rather believe those from the Land of Light, rather than me, whom understand you from my heart??" asked the shadowy figure. "No, you are wrong, you are talking nonsense, I should have rebelled against you from the start. Looks like I am the weak one, but no matter, you are going down. I am gonna should what my "darkness" powers comes from the power of light!" said Vader, taunting the shadowy figure, removing the illusions and images of negative things and turning it into positive them that Vader believes on. Feeling overwhelmed with the power of light and harnessing it into the power of darkness. And hence, as a result, the shadowy figure vanishing into particles. Finally, through mental link, Vader regains back control of his own physical body and took flight, in order to meet the others and resumes being "physically existed". :;Trident "Power of "Reverse Light", don't, don't give....." said Trident as he stands up from his knees being on the ground as an astral projection inside his mind. "Ermm what are you talking about, fool...." said the shadowy figure politely, "There's is no such thing called "Reverse Light" and there is only "Light"." said Trident. "Lightiums Unleash!" said the young Scorpium Ultra as he unleashes his most powerful light technique and engulfing the shadowy figures as well as the images an seems illusions that same entity casted. And finally, through mental link, Trident regains back control of his own physical body and took flight, in order to meet the others, being physically manifested back into the reality. :;Epilogue All of them reunite with each other, and went towards Evil Messiah, whom was waiting for them and to grasp the future that they wished for....... Before The Despair "O you guys returned back from my void power?" asked Evil Messiah politely. "Obviously, and then why we are here? Mr Evil Messiah, you are going down" asked One, lashing back at the evil deity, currently assuming his Wisdom Mode, have not unlocked his true potential yet. "O such disrespect from an Ultra." said Evil Messiah. "You are evil, you don't deserve respect from us, from those whom held the power of justice." said Zero, as Shining Ultraman Zero. "O Ultraman Zero, you will regret talking like this to me later on. Who I am? I am a god." said Evil Messiah. "Heh, you are a god, but your actions are atrocious lies, power for destruction and the desire to rule over the entire multiverse/universe, purging universe with your void power, you don't deserve to be labelled as a god or rather you ashamed yourselves as a "Genesis Dragon"!! So, you have no place as a god." said Cure, feeling angered and is always knowledagle to two deities' actions in the distant past due to serving as a direct mental link to Genesis Messiah. "O nice, anymore words to say?" asked Evil Messiah, silently, staring down at the Ultras as if he is mocking them, especially at Cure and One. "Obviously we have, because you are...." said Yvon. "....no matter what you do from now...." said Windy. "....we will have the determination to beat the crap out of you." finished the sentence by Giga, assuming his Space Form. "Yeah, we are gonna beat you to a pulp and pay for your digusting actions." said Xena, assuming his Armor Form by absorbing a nearby rock. "We will show you, what we believe in!" said All. "Ultra Brothers sake!" said Seven. "We must not betray the feelings that the others that have entrusted this ultimate battle to us." said Yvon. "Let's start this." said Mebius, showing his excitement to battle. "With the power of love and harmony...." said Celestial. "....and being entrusted with the destiny and fate of this very two universes." said Hikari. "Comrades from GUYS, give me the strength and courage." said Mebius. "The darkness power I believe in by embracing the light." said Vader. "Believe in the existence of light." said Trident. "By the will of my blade." said Dark Sceptor. "What we say? Let's go." said Leo. All of them nodded, took fighting stances and rushes to Evil Messiah. "O the world will be silenced before the destruction that I bring forth!" said Evil Messiah, summoning his stuff to his right dragon hand and unleashing his tentcles, preparing to strike at the Ultras, laughing maniacally. "The will of Curium Water." said Cure. "Genesis Messiah's sake." said everyone, while rushing. -THE END- Next Episode As much as the Ultras tries to fight Evil Mesisah, they couldn't overcome his god-like dark omnipotence power. And the conclusion that Cure and One arrives is? Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Zhu Huong Ng